


融雪

by windbuyang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbuyang/pseuds/windbuyang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	融雪

融雪

文/风元昧

一、冬临

漫漫长冬，希望就如燃烧的柴木，起初光热灼人，随后渐渐黯淡，最终熄灭成灰，只余些微的星火。  
仅存的火种非是盼望花再红、柳再绿，为的是恐那严寒之后仍是严寒。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
阿不思•邓布利多已经极少再去魔镜前流连。  
上了年纪之后，再做虚幻的梦显然是件不合时宜的事，尤其当现实里还面临着一系列严峻的问题待解决。时隔多年，仿佛是注定的轮回，又一个黑魔王席卷而来，如今是到了最危急的时刻。邓布利多抬起自己焦黑的右手，凝视着那几根苍老丑陋的手指，思绪飘散了开去。

二、雪落

原来人生早已走到冬天。视而不见，充耳不闻，直到雪降下，才终于不得不认清现实。  
命运错路以后，一错再错，便是无可挽回。都说落子无悔，骄傲地挺直脊梁，是说服自己拒绝后悔。可遗憾，死死盘踞在心间的空洞处，徒劳而悲怆地，反复呐喊。执念不休，苦海无边。  
冬天是什么时候开始的？或许，当那个遥远的夏天戛然而止，余下的便只有冬了。

＊＊＊

1945年。  
“你终于来了。”面对阿不思•邓布利多，盖勒特•格林德沃神色平静。没有那些惯用的戏剧化语调和动作，他整个人看起来异常淡漠，或者说，冰冷。  
自少时一别，他们就未再接触。一个躲，一个藏，僵持了许多年，格林德沃搅乱整个欧洲，也没把邓布利多从霍格沃兹激出来。  
但阿不思•邓布利多一直关注着他。他从各种报上看到如今的格林德沃，不再是记忆深处那个活力耀眼的年轻人，容貌依然英俊，可有什么不一样了。  
人是会变的，过去不能代表永久。  
年岁大了，自然显老，这并不意外，意外的是，格林德沃比起十六岁时更白，一种不健康的苍白，毫无血色，所有色彩都像是褪去。金子般灿烂的头发，变成近于银的淡金，眉毛也是，还有白得过分的肤色，以及有如无机质般的银色异瞳。邓布利多心惊于这种变化，愈怯于重逢，尽管他曾在厄里斯魔镜中目睹不止一次虚构的会面。  
很难说清这种恐惧源自何处。两人都在逃避。逃避那段刻骨铭心的过往，以及无法厘清的现状。  
魔法部踏破门槛要求邓布利多出面对抗格林德沃。即使两人早已势如水火，邓布利多也难以做出抉择。十八年来，他极力回避直面这一切，把自己的学生、朋友推去应付局面，既期待他们能阻止格林德沃，遏制混乱与战争，又隐隐盼着见到昔日知交爱人的改变。他并不明了自己在等待什么，也许等待只是无望。但等待本身也是最完美的希望。  
格林德沃的理想曾也是他的理想，区别只在于方案上的保守与激进。邓布利多不是不知道变革终究要流血牺牲，只是若要让他自己去主导这流血与牺牲，却无法跨越天性悲悯与现世道德的阻碍。  
格林德沃是他灵魂深处的黑暗、最原始的渴望，是他桀骜狂狷的一部分，无需言语，他们就能完全理解彼此，但也正是这理解，让他们在惨烈的变故之后骤然清醒无比，明白，他们结局大约只能如此了。  
现实虽然殊途，情却难以割舍。曾以全部热情心血浇灌的土壤没能开花结果，然而洒下的爱还留在原地，记忆存在过，便无法抹杀。荒凉之中涌动的生命，看似死亡却始终不肯入土安息。  
“盖勒特•格林德沃。”邓布利多念着对面男人的全名，这可能是他们相识以来的第二次，第一次，是他们刚刚遇见的时候。  
格林德沃咧嘴笑了，带着他一如既往的傲慢与从容，“看来，我们还是走到了这一战。”  
邓布利多没有笑，只是勉强地抬了下嘴角，“我原本期待可以避免的。你走得太远了。”  
格林德沃抿紧嘴唇，却忽而又笑起来，他缓慢地眨动眼睛，“是你裹足不前，我亲爱的阿尔。我们曾经共同规划了这蓝图，约定一起完成这伟大的事业，是你背弃了我们的梦想。”  
背弃？不知是哪个懦夫在闯了祸之后不声不响逃之夭夭，让他觉得自己错付真心简直愚蠢透顶！想到往事过节，怒火在邓布利多心中被点起，他像是要反驳什么，但最终忍住了，他以一种尽可能冷静地口吻陈述道：“叙旧就免了，我们已经没什么可谈的了。动手吧。”  
格林德沃方还笑容款款的脸上霎时覆盖阴云，他冷冷地说：“如你所愿。不过，红毛小子偷去的东西呢？我知道在你那儿。血誓不破，我们不可能分出胜负。”  
邓布利多深深看了他一眼，从怀里掏出那个凝结了两人过去誓言、鲜血与爱意的瓶子。钥匙形态的血誓瓶离开他的手浮上半空，感应到近处两位誓约人的血脉，被繁复花纹围绕的瓶子正中亮起莹光，那是两滴交融在一处的血，如活物一般缓缓游动。  
邓布利多眺望着那个光华流转的魔法密钥，眼中闪过复杂而细碎的情绪，“书上说打破血誓之人必须付出代价，但我不清楚到底会发生什么。”  
那本古老的魔法书只写明誓约之人的血辅以普通的损坏咒即可毁去血誓之钥。单方毁约，代价均会加诸至那一人；双方和平解约，按理不应有后果，但链接至灵魂与血脉的魔法是何等强大，原已系在一处，纵然收回魔咒，也必是强行扯断。  
谁都不知道会发生什么，也因此，过去几乎从未听闻有哪对巫师爱侣或知己冒然用到血誓来结契，毕竟，谁能保证此刻的美好将持续一生呢？人世分合聚散，近乎诡谲无常，哪怕是能够超越自然法则的魔法师，也畏惧着宇宙宏大而未知的混沌。  
这是一直令邓布利多羞愧的地方。当年意乱情迷，激情与狂喜冲昏了他的头脑，理智被掀翻打落悬崖，直到自身亦坠至崖底，才将它找回。年轻人啊，总是这般狂妄又自大，自诩业已看见长久，却不明白人类是何等渺小，人心又是何等莫测！  
但他也不曾料到，爱比恨更顽固，恨意可泄，爱不止息，真正爱过的情感，将始终存在那里。  
格林德沃细致保管血誓之钥或许有牵制邓布利多的意思，况且他也必然不愿独自承担魔咒全部的反噬。邓布利多却实在不想利用血誓做什么，它的存在甚或给了他一个借口，像鸵鸟把头埋进沙子，逃避现实，装聋作哑。纽特带回血誓瓶交于他手，等于沙子尽数吹走，他无处可躲，不得不面对他们最终的对决。  
听罢邓布利多的警告，格林德沃捻着魔杖的手指微动，随即捏紧，他低头轻哼，“……我当然知道。否则我怎么可能会一直留着他。”  
邓布利多并不意外这样的答复，也毫不失望，正如格林德沃完全理解他，他也清清楚楚懂得格林德沃其人。所以，时隔经年，本以为一如死灰的心再度刺痛，邓布利多脸上也波澜不兴。身体里那个一直被困在当年戈德里克山谷的少年人，已经学会保持安静，默然接受无法逆转更改的宿命。  
他只会以一个老师的身份在霍格沃兹走到终点，那些意气风发的抱负、梦想与野望，那些不知天高地厚的时光，都随着灿烂夏日的走过一并远去了。  
邓布利多率先举起魔杖，在曾经划过的左手上再次割出一道血口。格林德沃迟疑了几秒，举起老魔杖如法炮制——现在他的搭档已不是当年那根造型随意的普通魔杖，跟着伤口的出现，强大的魔力气焰涌现在被撕裂的皮肤断层间。  
“如果我没记错的话，似乎我们还得重复一下那个仪式。”格林德沃适时地提醒，声音冷硬而沙哑，犹如沙砾在地面翻滚。没等对方回音，他便伸出平摊的右手，向前走近。邓布利多凝视着他，思考了片刻，把手覆于其上。两掌相握，伤口相对，格林德沃迅速一翻手腕，将自己的手掌倒转至上方，以主导者的姿态把邓布利多拖入怀中。  
时隔四十六年后，两人再度如此靠近。成年男性的气息已不同于少年，却竟然还含着某些熟悉且令人怀念的成分。但谁都没有出声，敌对之下，难得没有争吵没有暴力没有谴责，却也没有泄露丝缕缠绵或伤感，一个简简单单的拥抱，如拥抱冰天雪地之中冷却的火苗。  
感应到誓约人的鲜血再度交融，悬在两人头顶的血誓之钥旋转起来，光芒大盛，几乎不能逼视。格林德沃和邓布利多并没有抬头观望对方的表情，却在同时举起魔杖，“四分五裂。”  
血誓瓶在强大的魔法压迫下应声而裂，霎时碎成千万个光子，飘飞四散，核心处两粒交融的血滴在快速的扭曲之后裂成两半，牵引着那些闪烁的光子倏然扑向仪式中心还握着手的两人。  
因血的分离，格林德沃和邓布利多正经受着灵魂巨震、六神不定，没有余裕来顾及外物。当格林德沃悚然一惊准备屏蔽那些不明之物时，却不料无声咒也赶不及那速度，分离的血滴被金色光子团绕着没入体内。  
刹那间灵魂仿佛被撕扯切割，头痛欲裂，意识漂白，感官全无。庞大的信息流呼啸着从四面八方涌入体内，往事记忆的图景如光电掠过，还夹杂着牵动全身神经的强烈情感，格林德沃甚至都无法分辨它们来自哪里，是不是属于自己。与此同时，格林德沃感觉到有什么东西在向外蒸腾，分解成水汽从血液中剥离，冲出身体。  
不详的预感暴风般席卷心头，但强大如格林德沃，也受限于血誓解约的反噬而无法动作，只能任由曾如自己生命般的组成永远消失。他听到和自己单手相握的邓布利多在呻吟，想必也不好过，比起感觉心理平衡，他奇怪自己居然还担心更多一些。他一直都担心邓布利多的性命，他从不期望邓布利多死去，他以此开解自己。  
动静渐渐平息之后，格林德沃睁开眼睛，与同时抬眼的邓布利多四目相对。前者心脏剧跳，脑中升起一阵惊惧，发生了什么？！他猛然甩开邓布利多的手，举起老魔杖——  
“除你武器！”对面的男人却比他先喊出了咒文，格林德沃没来得及分辨邓布利多的神色，便感到老魔杖从手中脱出，尔后如叛徒一般飞入邓布利多手中。  
胜负已分。格林德沃尤自陷在巨大的恍惚中，不仅仅是由于自身的落败……恰在此时，从旁飞来数条不同颜色的光亮，一并击中了他。在巨大的冲击力下，格林德沃被撞飞，尔后重重摔至地面，考究的衣服上沾满了尘土，还有，血迹。格林德沃仰面躺着，手脚被缚，嘴角流出殷红的血，他目光呆滞地望着天空，想着自己的肋骨好像断了，呵……他忽然疯狂般大笑起来，全然不顾血流得越发汹涌。  
原来如此！竟是这样！这就是代价！血誓啊，真的够狠！夺走了他最在乎最引以为傲的东西，却替换给他最害怕也最不想负担的东西！那邓布利多，付出的代价又是什么呢？看来，至少不会和他一样的了，也是，或许那些强行塞进他体内的东西，就来自邓布利多……  
格林德沃艰难地转过头想要看一眼邓布利多，视线却被围上来的傲罗们挡住了。年轻的巫师们面无表情地把他从地上拖起来，准备押走。欧美各国魔法部和国际巫师联合会显然并不真的相信邓布利多等对自己的老朋友用狠，担心这个可怕的黑巫师再次逃脱，傲罗们留了一手，趁机埋伏在四周，时机成熟便一拥而上。  
“天哪！邓布利多教授，你怎么变成这样了！”身后传来纽特大惊失色的叫声。格林德沃停下踉跄的脚步，他动了动手指，似乎想说什么，却终是没有开口。  
“哦，对了，首席交代，要先把你的舌头拿掉。”押着格林德沃的傲罗掐住他的下颌，迫使他仰起头来。  
“等一下！”邓布利多出手阻拦，“……他已经受了重伤，不可能再逃走。看在我的面子上，别这么做。”  
不得不顾忌邓布利多的要求，傲罗打量一番满身狼狈的黑巫师，勉强放下了跃跃欲试的魔杖。  
格林德沃闭着眼睛，仿佛外界一切都与他无关了。当邓布利多从后方走近时，他也依旧紧闭双眼。一个改变后的治疗咒夹杂在另一个古老的咒文中落到格林德沃身上，后者觉得自己磨锯着的断骨处钻心的疼痛消失了。  
“阿不思•邓布利多！你在做什么？”傲罗愤怒地质问。而邓布利多只是淡淡一笑，“别忘了，当初我答应邀请，交换的条件就是留住盖特勒•格林德沃的性命。为了确保你们履行约定，我不得不做个预防措施。”  
傲罗们理亏，又不敢和邓布利多动手，只能悻悻住嘴。  
“再见，盖尔。”一声叹息伴随着道别幽幽飘来。格林德沃攥紧了拳头，指关节几乎发白，却依旧不闻不问。  
幻影移形消失前的一瞬，格林德沃忍不住回眸一瞥，看到他的宿敌与爱人，须发皆白地站立在荒凉的土地之上，却始终没能看清他的表情。他松开嘴唇，却只有颤抖的呼吸，某种屏障被敲碎之后，从灵魂深处翻涌上来的强烈情感，也仅仅化作了无人听见的叹息。  
众人离去后，只剩下苍老了许多的邓布利多和纽特•斯卡曼徳。  
“教授。”纽特出声打破寂静，“格林德沃……”  
邓布利多眼中噙着的泪水止步于眼角，没有落出眼眶。他能感觉得到，血誓破除之际，自己的情感与能量分离了一部分出去，而交换的，是澄净而强大的魔力涌入体内，那来自血誓的另一个誓约人。格林德沃的魔力一半到了邓布利多体内，一半被贪婪的老魔杖吸纳。现在的格林德沃已经被抽干了魔力，与普通人无疑。他尽管知晓，却不忍心当面说破，尤其是在那些傲罗面前。  
脸上忽而有冰凉轻柔的触感，邓布利多抬起头，低声呓语：“下雪了。”

三、青鸟

所有一切，都将随着雪的消融而殆尽，尘埃，鲜血，与泪滴，汇入冰凉的涓涓细流，渗进沉默的大地，变为沉淀于时间长河中的泥土，在此累积之上，长出新的生命。  
下雪冷，融雪更冷，但雪化之后，就是一个春天。  
在一片灰白的静谧里，仿佛有青鸟鼓翼之声，划破原本虚无的长空。

＊＊＊

沧桑巨变，世界格局翻天覆地。现代科技日新月异，虽然麻瓜们没有天生魔力——或许也正因为如此，他们更加能够善用外物来弥补自身不足——凭借过人的勤奋与探索，开辟了崭新的未来。  
很多时候，缺陷与困难恰恰是希望萌芽之处，闯过危机，便能迎来新生。而魔法太便利了，恰是便利，使巫师们往往忽视很多自然本质的东西。  
魔法世界缺乏基础理论，因为魔法源头神秘而不可知，只知表象与方法而不知既定规律。当他们可以轻易地用一个魔咒做出面包来时，谁还会关心水与面粉的配比以及如何去发酵面团？  
伴随广泛的文化融合，血统论早已走到黄昏，曾经辉煌万千、于血液中绽放的魔法也渐渐衰微，鲜见还拥有与生俱来魔力的人类，即便有，他们也隐身在人群中，假装成一个普通人。倒是依旧有数量颇多的魔法生物存在地球上不知名的角落。  
当巫师所仰仗的魔法能量无可挽回消散时，魔法世界便自然而然地瓦解，成为过去，正如那传说中盛极一时的亚特兰蒂斯。只剩那些堪称凤毛麟角的年长巫师还保留着昔日令人怀念的荣光记忆。  
英格兰首都伦敦。城市街景不知不觉在改变，唯一不变的或许是那古怪的天气和雾，地球的时间总比人类的要慢上许多许多。  
早晨，天有些阴，薄雾弥漫在空中，给行人裹上一层凉气。雨伞积下细小的水珠，在伞檐晃晃悠悠。  
“早上好，哈德森太太。”在自家花园里忙活的少年朝路过的邻居打招呼，他身材高挑、五官隽秀，眼瞳如热带海洋一般澄澈，然而他虽是带着微笑，眼中却波平浪静，给人以冷漠的感觉。  
“早上好，你在修剪花枝吗？蔷薇真漂亮。”打着伞出门的妇人和蔼地说，停下脚步欣赏蔓延至篱笆的白蔷薇花，并暗中打量那个少年。  
男孩一家刚搬来一个多月，哈德森太太仔细观察且听说了一点这家子的事儿。关于这个好看的少年，据说他性子古怪，倒并不是有什么恶癖，礼数很周全，却太过冷淡了些，仿佛总缺些生气，可惜了那双漂亮的眼睛。  
听他母亲说，这孩子从出生到现在都没掉过眼泪，担心有什么病去看医生，检查做了一大堆，却发现不了任何问题，只得作罢。可能因为这样，他父母常常会忧虑多疑，总怕哪天什么不幸的事情突然降临到他们一家头上。  
少年打完招呼就自顾自侍弄那些植物，哈德森太太什么时候走的也没在意。眼下正是六月，蔷薇花开得正当时，阵阵幽香在清雾中若隐若现，洁白的花瓣层层叠叠地绽开，点缀着晶莹的露珠，分外美丽。少年不擅长与人打交道，还是面对植物，更觉得自在。轻触这些洁白的花朵，他的心情也变得轻盈。  
当少年清理到花园角落时，突然停止了动作。他的心脏莫名地紧缩。将近二十年，在他身上从未发生这样的情况，一种奇怪的预感，既令他被深深吸引，又使他急于跑开。他的汗毛竖起来，双脚冻结在原地忘了挪动。  
花园角落这边除了蔷薇，还种了女贞、芒草作绿篱，此时，少年目不转睛地盯着草丛，心如擂鼓。  
“谁在那里？”他问。茂密蓬松的草丛间发出窸窸窣窣的声响，却没有东西现身。  
少年咽了口口水，前进几步，再度叫道：“谁？快出来！”  
摇晃的草叶间缓缓地钻出一个金色的脑袋，那是个缩着身子的男孩，大概十六七岁，虽然脸上脏兮兮的，却依旧可以分辨他容貌极其漂亮，在灿烂的发色映衬下尤其惹人注目。他不应答也无表情，只一双黑蓝色的大眼睛笔直地将视线投向少年。  
或许是在草木间乱钻时蹭到了蔷薇枝叶，蔷薇的刺在男孩脸颊上划出一道血痕，白色轻薄的花瓣落在他的发梢与肩，构成一幅对比异常强烈的图画，透出一种圣洁而危险的美。  
少年感到自己的心在加速狂跳，嗓子眼被什么堵住无端难受，几乎无法呼吸。他的灵魂深处有什么东西在躁动，甚至尖叫，一种矛盾的力量在撕扯割锯，他一时无法区分那究竟是催促他更靠近还是更远离。  
但少年并不相信那些神神叨叨的东西，他最终以天生的冷静压制了这些难以解释的情绪，他在男孩面前蹲下身，问：“你叫什么名字？为什么在我们家花园里？”  
那个男孩眨着眼睛仰头看少年，却还是一语不发。少年叹口气，理智考量之后决定不要多管闲事，“我去打电话给警察，让他们帮你找爸爸妈妈。”说完，他转身欲走。却在此时，突然被什么拉住了，少年转过脸，瞧见男孩拽着他的衣角，固执地凝视着他。  
两人僵持片刻，那男孩低头想了想，用手指指自己的喉咙，接着摇摇脑袋。  
“不会说话？你是哑巴吗？”少年挑了挑眉。男孩迟疑着点头。  
“好吧。那你会写字吗？”少年把修剪下来的花枝递了一根过去，“小心上面的刺。你可以在地上写出来。”  
男孩用空着的手接过花枝，避开长着尖刺的部位，在泥地上划拉出歪歪扭扭的字迹——  
“G……EL……L……ER……T”少年默念着那几个英文字母，窒息感愈发强烈，却不知缘由，他艰难地吐息，感觉大脑缺氧，眼角发跳，头晕目眩。  
盖勒特。他在心里完整地呼唤了一声，蓦然察觉有什么东西好像要从胸腔里呼之欲出。他不由自主地茫然伸出手，握住男孩拽着他衣角的那一只，掌心接触的瞬间，身体的存在感消失了，灵魂像是被炸成无数片段疾速穿梭于不同的时空，尔后飞快重聚，落回肉身。  
他睁开眼睛，与男孩四目相对，他们依然站在原地，仿佛什么都没有发生，却又好像早已历尽跋涉与艰险。他还是那个他，但少年知道，自己的灵魂有什么地方已然不同。或许，男孩亦是如此，他那双原本均如夜色般深邃的墨蓝瞳孔，尽皆变成了稍浅的海蓝，其中夹杂着丝缕银色，那真是令人沉醉的色彩。  
但少年却似乎并不对此讶异。  
“你好，盖勒特，我叫阿不思。”他淡淡笑着，报上自己的名字，“阿不思•邓布利多。”  
男孩用那双瞳色极美的眼睛注视着眼前的人，启唇无声地说了什么。  
名叫阿不思的少年想必是读懂了话中的含义，因他生平第一次，从眼眶中淌下了泪水。  
时隔轮回，那句残留在前世未尽的话语，于血誓崩解之末汇入灵魂的碎屑，沉淀至最深处的核心。在三千世界随处飘荡的魂魄，凭着这一缕不肯遗忘的执念，被牵引着再度落到昔日爱人的面前。  
欠下的告白，在长久浑噩的大寐后，幸能重见天日。而倒流进心中冰封起来的眼泪，终得以落在你的肩头。  
我爱你，一直。

完。  
2019年08月23日


End file.
